The kingdom of Fiore
by Babbler Dragneel
Summary: This is an ulti-crossover between Fairy Tail,Naruto,Bleach and bits of Infinite stratos,Bakugan,Rave Master and other animes that takes place in the Fairy Tail verse with cross-dimensional verses.
1. Chapter 1

V1-HIGH SCHOOL STORY

Author's Note:

Hey guys,

This is my first chapter

Read on

CH1-The Faithful Encouter

Normal POV

Deep within a forest

"Hey you, get back here" said a purple haired girl. "You're gonna pay for that." She said. "Hm, really now, I'm gonna pay for it, lets see about that". Then he jumped on a tree.

"Come back" she said.Then she jumped over someone.

Natsu's POV

"Come on guys, lets hurry up." I said trying to send the signal that this place creeps me out.

"Oi flame brain, we just got here. Stop being such a crybaby" said Gray, a raven haired guy.

"I dare you to repeat that, ice princess" I said.

"What did you call me dopey eyes" he said.

"You're looking for a fight, aren't ya squinty eyes." I said

"Bring it on fire head"

"Silence" yelled Erza, a scarlet haired woman. "Natsu, Gray, are you guys fighting?" She questioned them.

"No Erza, we were just having a friendly conversation." We said in fear.

"Very well then. Shall we continue?"she asked.

"Yes" we said in unison.

"Seriously you guys are hopeless" said a blonde named Lucy. "Hey, its not our fault that Erza is scary." I said

Suddenly,a purple haired girl jumped over me.

"What the-" I was interrupted by an explosion.

After the smoke clear,I saw the purple haired girl engaged in a fight with a mysterious man.

I watched in awe as I saw her fight. "Good skills" I said in my mind before I came back to reality.

Then out of anger, I stopped the fight and began to question the girl.

"What the hell. Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Jump over me like that."

"Look I don't have time for you" she said as she resumed her fight wiith the man.

Then I stopped her again by grabbing her hand. She angrily turned around and said "let go of me." "No." I yelled back. It didn't take long before the man decided to speak.

"Well, I'll be on my way." He said as he vanished.

"Get back here." She shouted before she turned around. She glared at me before she continued "What was that for. That man is dangerous and I was trying to catch him but then you idiot out of nowhere stopped me.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" I asked angrily.

"You of course." She spat.

"How dare you-" I was interrupted by Erza's words.

"Silence" Erza shouted.

"But Erza-" I was interrupted once more. The universe really loves to interrupt me.

"Natsu clearly you are at fault so I see no reason why you are arguing!" She said angrily.

"But-"

"Shut up and apologize."

"Why?"

"Don't question me and just do it."

"Why should I?"

"Are-"

"Why should I apologize to her? She is the one who owes me an apology. I will not apologize. Never!"

"Now." She roared.

"Grr ah, I give up. I'm sorry who ever you are."

"My name is Senna."

"And mine is Natsu but life still goes on."

"Apology not accepted." She yelled the 'not accepted' part.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You're an idiot." She said.

"How dare you-"

"You know what, I can't forgive you. Am out of here. Ichigo, Rukia lets go." And with that they left.

* * *

 _The next day outside school_

Natsu's POV

"Ok guys, you ready for school?" I spoke energetically. "Yeah, school. Get ready to be killed." Gray said with little energy.

"I don't understand" I said.

"Of course you don't you-"

"What he means is that school is boring and with all the homework and projects and tests." said Lucy.

It finally sinks into my head.

"You're right. It totally can kill with all the lesson and notes and homework and project and worse," I whipser to them, "Mira."

"Natsu, school is fun and Mira is nice and pretty. I mean she is nice to us at the guild" said Erza.

"Thats easy for you to say. You're the student council president so it will be fun for you and all" Gray said.

"Grrh, just...SHUT UP!" She said angrily.

"Now you guys have done it." Lucy spoke.

"Oh snap." We said in unison as we began to panic.

Erza spoke in a threatening tone "Natsu, Gray if any of you cause any trouble have it at the back of your mind that a severe punishment awaits you, understood?"

"Aye" we all said in unison. Even Lucy was scared.

Normal POV

"Senna come on lets go or will be late for school." Ichigo said as he waited for the purple haired girl in the living room.

"Coming ,give me five minutes ok" she replied.

"Alright but be quick." He said.

5 minutes later

"Alright, lets go." Senna said as she came came into the living room to find an impatient Ichigo waiting for her.

"Ok I'm ready. How do I look?" She asked.

"Well you look pretty." He answered.

"Thanks." She said.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked.

"Well a lady takes her time to look good and as you know I an a princess plus we aren't late anyway." She said.

"I don't care, lets just go. Rukia would have reached school by now." He said.

"Alright."

 _At School_

Senna's POV

"Good morning Senna-chan"

"Hi Senna"

"Ohayou Senna"

People greeted me as I passed.I am really popular around here because my father is the king of Syra which makes me a princess and also because I am a genius.

"Hey Ichigo, my dad is coming in five weeks." I said.

"Really,thats great." He said with a smile.I returned the gesture and continued.

"I just wanted you to know that so that it wouldn't be a surprise to-"

I bumped into someone.

"Oh I am sorry" I said.

"Watch were you're going." The person said as I instantly remember the person.

"YOU." We yelled in unison.

* * *

Next time-Wendy Marvel

See ya next time


	2. Chapter 2

V1-HIGH SCHOOL STORY

Previously:

You're right

What took you so long

Hi Senna

My dad is coming in five weeks

Oh I am sorry

Watch where you're going

YOU

CH2-Wendy Marvell

Normal POV

"YOU!" Natsu and Senna yelled in unison.

"You blind,watch where you're going." Natsu said angrily as he got up.

"What?! Thats my line." Senna said

"Well,I don't care.You bumped into me and now you have the guts to argue with me?" Natsu questioned her.

"Again.My line." She said.

People started to gather before Erza intervened.

"Enough,both of you,quit arguing."

"But Erza-"

"Silence.All of you get to class." She said angrily.

"Yes ma'am." Every one said as they dashed away from the scene.

"Natsu,what did I tell you this morning?" She said in a low tone."That i shouldn't cause any trouble."

"And what did you do?"

"I'm sorry."he said with fear.

"We will discuss this later.Get to class." She said.

Natsu,Gray and Lucy went to the 4th floor while Erza went to the 5th floor for class via elevator.

On the 4th floor

"Erza is seriously scary" said Natsu."You could say that again" Gray added."Really guys,how do you put up with her back at the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Well-" Gray was interrupted.

Ding dong ding dong ding

"Time for class.I do not want to be late for Nab sensei's class" Lucy said as she went ahead.Then Natsu added,"yeah.I wouldn't want detention or Erza will kill me." And then him and Gray followed her to class.

Natsu's POV

As I walked into the classroom,a duster flew past my face."What the hell.Whoo threw that?" I asked angrily.

"Sorry,didn't see ya there" said a guy with jet black hair named Gajeel.

"Sure you didn't." I said

"Whats that suppose to mean salamander.I dare you to say that" he said.

"What are you gonna abut it you metal face" I retorted.

"Why you-" he was interrupted.

"Enough you guys." Luce said trying to stop the upcoming fight.

"Fine." I said trying to please her.

I walked to my seat which was at the back of the class near the window.As I sat down I heard something that caught my attention.

"Did you here the news?" A girl said.

"What news?" Said another girl.

"That the princess of Fiore,her highness Wendy Marvel will be coming to our school to study starting from today." The first girl said before squealing.

"Really!OMG!OMG!!OMG!!! She practically yelled in excitement.

"And the principal is appointing some one from this class to be her mentor and tour guide." The first one said.

"Really,I hope I get to be the one." The other girl said.

"But seriously I can not believe she is coming to school here.I hope she will agree to be friends."

"Me too."

"Ah gimme a break." I whispered to my self

As I looked out the window and saw a white limosine ull over in front of the school.It amazes me that we can see the parking lot all the way from here.Then out of nowhere someone screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What!!!" The whole class shouted in unison.

"Look out the window." She said excitedly.

We all looked out the window and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Princess Wendy is here." They all shouted.

"Good grief." I exclaimed as I saw peole from other grades rush out when they saw her in front of the building to greet her.

"Men,all alone." I exclaimed again as I was left alone in the class while every one went to meet her.

"Hmm, Wendy Marvell,ha like I care.Well then,off I go." And I left the classroom.

As I got yo the door,I heard my name.

"Natsu Dragneel, please report to the principal's office immediately." Said a voice through the speakers.

"Ah. Just great. First Wendy Marvel now this. The universe really is cruel." I said to my self before going to the princial's office.

In order to avoid the crowd out side,I took a detour. I followed the side door of the freshmen's floor that leads to the gymand passed the junior's part of cafeteria and finally made it to the main building or as I like to call it 'the office building of DOOM'.

As I got in, I walked around the ground floor till I got to the door that says PRINCIPAL {or as most students call it 'THE DOOR TO DOOM} then I knocked.

"Come in." A voice said from inside.I entered and greeted a short man.

"You called me gramps?" I asked.

"Ah, Natsu my boy I have a favour to ask you." He said.

I hesitated to answer but then replied in a confused tone,"al-right go on."

He looked so nervous. Gramps is never nervous.Well except that one time when the king came. Other than that,I have never.

"You know we have a new student." He said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"And that she's kinda special." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Her name is Wendy Marvel.She is the princess of Fiore." He added.

"Ok but you are telling me because?"

"YOU ASK FOR IT YOU IDIOT." He yelled on top of his lungs. It sent cold chills down my spine.

"Anyway, I would like you to be her mentor and tour guide." He finished.

"Why me? There are stuudents out there that are practically dying to be her touur guide. But why me?" I questioned him surprisingly.

"That is exactly the reason why I chose you to be her mentor. The final year students are busy and other students will just gush over her. You are the only one I trust to guide her and besides no one knows the layout of the school better than any one like it is back of your hand." He answered.

"Ok, but what about Erza? She knows the layout of the school like I do. She was the one that taught me." I said.

"Erza has student council meeting so she can't." He said.

"Fine, I'll do it but you will owe me. Big time." I said in defeat.

"I know." He said.

I turned and left his office shutting the door behind me.

"How did I get into this mess?" I thought inwardly.

"Wendy Marvel. Today's your lucky day." And with that I left the building.

Next time-The tour

See ya next time.

03


	3. Chapter 3

V1-HIGH SCHOOL STORY

Previously:

Yes ma'am

Men Erza really is scary

Time for class

Salamander

Metal face

Did you hear the news

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Princess Wendy Marvel

Good grief

I have a favour to ask you

Go on

I would like you to be her mentor

Alright

Wendy Marvel today's your lucky day

CH3-The Tour

Natsu's POV

As I left gramps office following the same route,I stood in front of the door while waiting for her to come through.

Wendy's POV

"Hi. Hello." I greeted the people who rushed out to greet me. Being the princess of Fiore, I am kinda used to this treatment.

My bodyguards stopped the students from getting closer and at the same time paved way for me to pass. As I got in to the building, a tennis ball flew past my face, hit the door and bounced back to its owner. I looked up to see the owner and I saw a boy with onyx eyes looking at me with an amusing smile.

"Oi, you're Wendy right?" He asked me still smiling.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

Then he took a few steps closer. At first I was really scared but then relieved when I saw him grin.

"Nice to meet ya. The name's Natsu Dragneel and I will be your guide and mentor from today henceforth." He said still grinning.

I returned the gesture wth a smile. "Nice to meet you, Natsu-san."

During the tour (Wendy's POV)

"So our first is the gym." He showed me a huge space with a basketball court. "And the other side is the swimming pool." He concluded as we left the gym and headed to another building.

"This is the theatre." He said then he showed me the miniature golf course and then we went to the main building.

"Here is a map of the school incase you get lost and there are signs and boards at every intersection and hallway so you can easily find your way." He said while giving me a map. "Thanks." I replied as I took the map from him.

"Shall we continue?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

And with that we left the building following the other side door of the main building. 'Really this map will come in handy' was what I thought in my mind when I saw the size of the map. We followed the long hallway and then after we turned to the right, we followed the longest hallway. "Seriously." I thought inwardly.

While walking, he showed me the soccer field, the football field, the hockey pitch and the lawn tennis court and then we turned right again to the pre-college student dorm and then he showed me the student dorm.

"Ok so I want to see my class." I told him but he ignored me and typed a code on aa WALL! Then suddenly the wall 'opened' and he made a gesture that says 'follow me' and I did. We walked, we passed buildings that said 'mermaid heels, lamia scale, blue peagasus and sabertooth' and stopped in front of a wall. He placed his on the wall and his right shoulder glowed.

Suddenly the wall became a door and it opened. The door opened and I saw a whole new world. I looked at the name of the building and saw this

"Woah" was all I could say. "This is the fairy tail hangout." He said aand turned around to face me with a serious expression on his face and then he began "Wendy, what I am about to tell you, you must have it at the back of your mind." "Ok go on." I said curiously as I gave him my full attention.

"As much as this is a prestigious school, like every other school, it is not perfect. This is because students from other school thinks that those who go here are rich and snobbies which some students are though. You MUST not, on no account, tell any one what I am about to tell you." "Okayy." I said then he continued. "There is a certain guild called fairy tail which I belong-".

"Really! I love fairy tail. I always wanted to join that guild." I cheered.

"Don't interrupt me and besides I will hook you up later. Anyway as I was saying, students in this school hate we fairies because we are the strongest guild in the whole kingdom. They think we bully others and so they hate us. They do not know who the members are though. Yhee principal, v.p and some staff members are from fairy tail and only the king and the management knows this apart from the members who go here.

"Anyways, lets go. We aren't done with the tour." He said. "Alright." I replied and with that we left.

From the the dorm, we entered the class building where he showed me my classroom. From there, we followew the route we went through to the gym and finally to the place that he said every student loves.

"Here it is, the amazing cafeteria." He concluded. "And that bring us to the end of the amazing Natsu Dragneel's tour. Anyway thats all for now. I'll tell you what you need to know if any thing comes up and if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me ok."

"Ok. Wait where are you going to?" I asked.

"To eat lunch." He replied.

"But this is the cafeteria." I said.

"I know but I have a spcial somewhere I eat."

"Ok but where?" I asked.

"The rooftop." And with that he walked away.

Next time-The rooftop

See ya next time.

Aye!!

04


	4. Chapter 4

V1-HIGH SCHOOL STORY

Previously:

Hi

Oi you Wendy Marvel right

Yeah

It's a pleasure to meet you

Here is a map of the school

Seriously

Like every other school, it isn't perfect

There is a certain guild called fairy tail

I wiil hook you up

And finally the cafeteria

Don't hesitate to ask me

Ok wait

Where are you going

To eat lunch

But this is the cafeteria

I know

I have a special somewhere

Ok but where

The rooftop

CH4-The rooftop

Natsu's POV

As I walked away, I ran up a flight of stairs and finally made it to the rooftop. As soon as I opened the door, I saw the last person I would want to see there.

"YOU!!". We yelled in unison.

Senna's POV

I was sittng on the rooftop enjoying the beautiful view of the city while eating my lunch.

"Wow!" I excaimed and then went back to eating my lunch.

Suddeny, someone opened the door and behold, the person I hate the most.

"YOU!!" We yelled in unison while pointing fingers at each other.

Normal POV

"YOU!!" Natsu and Senna yelled in unison while pointing fingers at each other.

"What are u doing here?" Natsu said.

"Having lunch as u can see." She said in a 'duh' tone. Then she continued, "and what about u?"

"Well I was going to eat my lunch here but since this place is occupies, I better leave and find somewhere else."

"Wait. You can have lunch here with me." She said softly.

"Okay." He said with a smile. Senna stared at him and was lost in his onyx eyes. Her heart began to beat faster.

Senna's innermind

"He's so handsome. He has beautiful onyx eyes and a breathtaking smile and his pink hair just fits him perfectly. Wait, what am I thinking. Get a hold of yourself Senna. But he's so dreamy.

Back in reality (Natsu's POV)

"You know, people say if u stare at someone for a long time, ur eyes will fall out of its socket." I chuckled.

"What do u mean?" She asked looking confused.

"You where staring at me for a long time and it was starting to creep me out." I replied.

"Oh sorry." She apologized while blushing.

"Well I can't blame ya. It is really hard to not be attracted to me. I know it's the looks but-"

"Hey, don't get too cocky. Who said that u are handsome?"

"Ouch. That stings u know." I said.

"Well that was the plan." She said in a victorious tone.

"Ha ha." I laughed sarcastically.

I sat down next to her and close my eyes. It was nice to be on the rooftop especially with someone.

"Awesome" was all I could say as I looked at the beautiful view of the city.

"I know right. The city really is beautiful." She said with a smile.

I don't know why but I swear I could feel my heart beat faster than normal when she smiled.

Natsu's POV

She's really pretty. Wait, what am I thinking? Stop thinking about things like that Natsu.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice her staring at me. "What?"

"You've been staring at me for a long time and its starting to creep me out." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry." I apologized. Then she looked at me like I was some crazy person.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just that you, Natsu Dragneel, actually apologised to me." She said.

"Yeah, I don't get it." I sounded confused.

"Its just that you look like an ego fluffing person whose ego is as high as a mountain." She said and looked back at the site before us.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I plainly stated.

At the cafeteria (Normal POV)

"Hey, have any of you seen Natsu?" Gray asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since." Lucy said.

"I think I saw him earlier at the gym with a strange girl with blue hair." Erza said.

As Erza said this, Wendy walked into the cafeteria. She saw her and motioned for her to come over.

"Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet. These are my friends, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia." Erza said.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Wendy Marvell." Wendy said. "Nice to meet you to, Wendy." Lucy and Gray said.

"By the way, Wendy, I saw you earlier with a boy who has pink hair. Do you know where he is?" Erza asked.

"He went to the rooftop." She replied.

Back at the rooftop

"Would you stop it already? It think you have made your point." Natsu said with a thick mark.

"No, I haven't. Its not everyday you see a guy with pink hair." Senna replied.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, ITS NOT PINK, ITS SALMON." He yelled furiously.

"Yeesh, calm down would you. You don't have to get angry about it." Senna said.

They sat there enjoying each others company.

Senna's inner mind

'Why do I feel this way? I just met him and he is making my heart race. Pull yourself together Senna.'

Natsu's inner mind

'What's with her? I just met her and I feel attracted to her. Come on Natsu, pull yourself together."

Back in reality

Natsu and Senna stared at each other. Natsu was about to speak but was interrupted.

Driiing driiing driiing driiing driiing

"Well, let's head back to class. I wouldn't want Gildarts-sensei to give us detention for being '3 minutes late'." Natsu said.

Next time-friends

I know its short but pls bear with me. I'll try to make the next one long.

See ya next time

Read

Review

Comment

Vote


	5. Chapter 5

V1 - HIGH SCHOOL STORY

Previously:

YOU

Wow

What are you doing

I better leave and find somewhere else

Okay

Your eyes will fall out of its socket

What do you mean

Oh sorry

Who said they you are handsome

Ha ha

Awesome

What

What's the matter

Yeah I don't get it

Yeah, yeah, whatever

No, I haven't seen him since

Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet

I am Wendy Marvel

He went to the rooftop

No I haven't

ITS NOT PINK, ITS SALMON

Let's head back to class

CH5-friends

Normal POV

Natsu and Senna went back to class.

After school

"Hey Natsu, wait up." Senna called out to him. "What do you need?" He asked. "I need to ask you something." She said. "Go ahead. Am all ears." He said.

"We talked and sat together so I have to ask, are we friends? I mean we did argue and-"

"Yeah we're friends. I know we started off in the wrong foot so let's start all over again. Hi, I am Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you."

Senna smiled and said, "hi, I am Senna Kuchiki Syra. Nice to meet you."

"Good. Now that we have reached an understandung, let's go home."

~TKOF~

Senna's POV

drriingg drriingg

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I got up from my lovely bed and headed straight to the bathroom. I did my usually morning routine.

I was all set for school when I heard one of the maids. "Senna-sama, someone is here to see you." Vera said. "Ok, coming." I replied.

I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs only to find Natsu sitting on a couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked placing my left hand on my hips.

"Is that how you greet a visitor? Where are your manners? Sheesh, and I thought you were a princess. Tsk, princess my foot." He spoke in a disappointed tone.

"Shut up. Why are you here?" I asked. "I came here to clean your house." He said sarcastically.

"Well, you can start with the kitchen" I said.

"Ha ha, very funny. I came here to walk to school with you. After all, we are friends right?" He spoke.

"OK, let's go."

We left the house and began to walk to school.

"So, do you have any brother or sister or are you a loner?" Natsu asked. "I had a twin sister but she died when we were six." I said with a small smile as I remembered what had happened.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay. Its all in the past."

We continued to walk until I stopped. "What's the matter?" Natsu asked. "I want a cookie."

I replied.

"You're kidding, right? He asked. "I'm serious. I want a cookie. Could you please get one for me? Please? I pleaded using my cutest puppy eye that is impossible to resist.

"Okay, fine. I'll get one for you." He said as he ran off.

At school

"Omg, its princess Senna." Some students squealed as I passed by.

"Hey guys, you think she will like me?" A guy asked his friends. "Totally, go for it." They encouraged him.

"Hey, Senna." I turned around to see who it was and so did other people. It was Natsu.

"Did you get it?" I asked. "Yeah, I did. It was the last one. Note this, never ask me to buy a cookie early in the morning." He said.

"Look, its Natsu Dragneel, the problem boy. What the hell is he doing with her?" A girl said.

Ignoring the comment, Natsu said, "lets get to class." And with that, we walked to class.

Next time -konoha 12

See ya next time

Don't forget

Read

Comment

Vote


	6. Chapter 6

V1 - HIGH SCHOOL STORY

Previously:

Hey Natsu, wait up

Are we friends

Let's go home

Coming

Is that how you greet a visitor

I came here to walk you to school

Did you get it

Let's go to class

Ch 6-konoha 12

Normal POV

On the 4th floor, room 1-c

"Ok class, we have err... 12 new students. Alright introduce yourselves." Gildarts-sensei said.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Akimichi Choji."

"Hyuga Neji."

"Rock Lee."

"Izumi Tenten."

"Abarai Shino."

"Hyuga H-hinata."

"Izuna Kiba."

They each introduced themselves. "They are transfer students from Konoha high. Be nice to them." Gildarts-sensei said. "Ok, take your seats, I'll be right back." He said as he left.

Natsu's POV

After Gildarts-sensei or as I like to call him, old man Gildarts left, I stood up and walked up to Naruto and said, "hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." I said as I reached out to shake him.

"Nice to meet you too Natsu." He said as he returned the gesture by shaking my hand.

"Yo flame brain, I need to talk to ya." Gray called out.

"Who the hell are you calling flame brain, ice princess? And what do you want to talk about?" I said sharply.

"What did you just call me ash for brain? Gray retorted.

"Did you just say I have ash for brain ice stripper?"

"Yes, now get over here, would you." He said. I walked over to him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Remember the other day when we were chasing that cloaked figure in the forest?" He asked.

"You mean the day we met Senna?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "What about him?" I asked. "Well Erza got a message from the him saying that he needs our help." He said.

"Help? For what?" I asked. "We don't know." He said.

During lunch

As Gray and I headed to the cafeteria, we met Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey guys." I called out to them. "Hi, nice to meet you err... "

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel and this is Gray Fullbuster." I said. "Hi there." Gray said. "OK, we are heading somewhere so, see you guys later." Gray said dragging me. "What's the deal?" I asked. "We are going to meet Erza. We do not want to be late or we won't be able to see them later." He said. "Oh right." I remembered.

"Hi you two." Erza greeted Gray and I as we met her.

"I heard. What's up?" I asked. "I don't know what he wants. The guy said something about joulgonate. I don't know what he means by that." Erza said.

"Joulgonate, sounds like a code or something." I said.

"Maybe you're right." Gray said.

school." I said.

"I can't." Erza said. "Me neither. Gray said. "Why not?" I asked. "I have student council meeting later." Erza stated. "OK. What's your excuse?" I asked Gray. "Well I've got basketball practice." Said Gray.

"Alright. See you guys later." I said walking away from them.

After school

I packed my books and headed to my locker. As I got to my locker, I met Senna waiting there. "What...why...who are you waiting for?" I asked.

"You. I was hoping we could wali home together." She said with a faint blush... I think. "OK, let me just put my stuff in my locker." I said.

After I put my books in my locker and grabbed my bag, we left the student class building. We went through the office building and finally, through the main gate, we left the school.

Who is the mysterious cloaked figure? What does 'joulgonate' mean? Find out as you keep reading the kingdom of fiore.

Next time -Hollow attacks

So, I know most of the chapters are short but not please bear with me. I am busy and this story will be long.

Also, V5 P1 is Titled "The dragonate digidestined." And P2 is titled my life without you"

Don't worry, the story has just began. All the chapters in V1 are prologue. The main story starts from V2 ending.

See ya next time

Don't forget

Read

Comment

Vote


	7. Chapter 7

V1-HIGH SCHOOL STORY

Previously:

Alright introduce yourselves

Uzumaki Naruto

Nara Shikamaru

Hyuga Neji

Izuna Kina

Nice to meet you

Yo flame brain

What do you want

He needs our help

Hi you two

He said something about joulgonate

Maybe you're right

CH 7-Hollow attack

Natsu's POV

"Maybe you're right." Gray said. "Well we will find out after school." I said.

"I can't." Erza said. "Me neither. Gray said. "Why not?" I asked. "I have student council meeting later." Erza stated. "OK. What's your excuse?" I asked Gray. "Well I've got basketball practice." Said Gray.

"Alright. See you guys later." I said walking away from them.

After school

I packed my books and headed to my locker. As I got to my locker, I met Senna waiting there. "What...why...who are you waiting for?" I asked.

"You. I was hoping we could wali home together." She said with a faint blush... I think. "OK, let me just put my stuff in my locker." I said.

After I put my books in my locker and grabbed my bag, we left the student class building. We went through the office building and finally, through the main gate, we left the school.

(A/N: it begins now.)

While walking down the street, I said to break the silence. "Senna, can I ask you something?" "Well, you already did." She said.

"I am serious." I stated in annoyance. "OK, go ahead." She said. "I don't understand something. You are the princess of syra and you are rich, so why do you walk home when you have a limo that can take you home? And of all people, why walk with someone like me?" I asked.

"Well, believe me when I say this, but I don't like the treatment I receive as a princess so made it clear to my dad that I will walk home with Ichigo and Rukia. And the reason I am walking with you is because you make me feel like a normal person and not a princess." She ended with a smile.

I smiled as well continued to walk down the street in a comfortable silence. As we reached the end of the street, I felt something was wrong. I then stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Senna asked. "Something is wrong." I said. "What?" She asked. "I don't know. Its as if there's something here that I.. We can't see." I said looking around. I caught a glimpse of something. It looked like a blur.

"What is that?" I asked no one i n particular. I tried to reach out to it and when I touched it, I felt weird. I looked around and as though Senna and I we're transported to a spiritual world but the problem was it seemed as if we haven't left.

"Senna, where are we?" I asked. "We are in the spiritual realm." She said. "The what?" I asked in a confused manner. "The spiritual realm. Its a realm between the the human world and soul society." She explained. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Again I am confused. "And what is that?" I asked pointing to a creature in front of me.

"I will explain later just run." Senna said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me as she started running. The creature started to chase us. We ran but the weird thing was that Senna was still holding my hand but that is the least of my concerns right now.

We cornered to a dark street to hide. We waited until the monster was out of sight. Once the coast was clear, I asked the one question on my mind.

"Senna, what in the name of fiore is going on? What is that thing?"

"That thing is called hollow." She said. "What?" I asked not understanding. "I will explain later. Wait here." She said as she ran off in the *hollow's* direction.

I followed her while making sure she does not see me. I saw her, while hiding, pop a candy in her mouth and then she split into two. Her self the way she was and another wearing black. She pulled out a sword and attacked the 'hollow'.

Then Ichigo and Rukia showed up also wear black and holding swords. Are they in some kind of group was the question on my mind.

Ichigo, Rukia and Senna engaged in a fierce battle with the hollow. They attacked simultaneously with their swords. Ichigo jumped up and slashed the hollow with a blue attack.

They kept attacking but the hollow was gaining the upper hand. I ran out from where I was hiding and charged at the hollow.

"Fire dragon's iron fist." I chanted as fire appeared in my hand and I punched the hollow's white masked. The punch sent the hollow flying backwards. The hollow stood up and charged at me.

"Fire dragon's roar." I yelled as fire shot out of my mouth and hit the hollow. The hollow was sent flying backwards again but this time, it did not stand up. I turned to face Senna.

"Do you mind explaining what in the name of fiore is going on here?" I asked losing my patience.

"You can see us?" Ichigo asked. "What kind of question is that? Of course I can see you. Are you supposed to be invincible?" I shot back. Now I have lost it.

"No, but normal humans can't see us. And what was that attack?" Senna spoke. "Fire dragon slaying magic." I answered her question.

"You're a mage?" Rukia asked. "Yes." I answered calming down and then continued. "I demand an explanation right now."

"Natsu, now is not the time. We'll explain everything later." Senna said. The hollow stood up and charged at us once again.

* * *

Normal POV

The hollow stood up and charged at them once again. Senna, Ichigo and Rukia attacked the hollow once again. They were having a hard time fighting the hollow.

The hollow overpowered them and hit all three of them, sending them flying. They then hit the ground.

Natsu then picked up Senna's sword. "Look, I don't get what's going on or what kind of monster you are but I know one thing for sure. That is, I won't forgive any one who attacks my friends." Natsu said. Unknown to him, his eyes were glowing and it turned silver.

Senna smiled after hearing what Natsu said. Natsu then charged at the hollow. He dodged the hollow's attacks and jumped. He jumped and cut the hollow in two. The hollow cried out as it disappeared.

"Now, as I said before, I demand an explanation for all this." Natsu said as he turned to face them.

"We will explain later but first, need to get out of here." Senna said.

Elsewhere

In a gathering of twelve figures.

"He has began to awaken your powers, Soul." Said an unknown figure in red.

"He has." Replied Soul. "Do you think he can do it?" Asked another unknown figure in blue.

"Of course he can. He is the one after all." Replied yet another unknown figure in green.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I where you." Said another figure in white.

"I agree with you, Air." Said a figure in orange. "Do you doubt his capabilities, Sun." Asked a figure in dark blue.

"We aren't doubting him, Moon?" Said a figure in a golden armour.

"What do you think, Dragon?" Asked a figure in yellow.

"Why ask me? Why not ask Digital or Shadow?" Dragon asked.

"Because you are the closest to him." Digital replied.

"I think its up to soul to decide. What do you think, Soul?" Shadow spoke.

"Lets see what happens." Said Soul.

* * *

Next time-explanation

See ya next time

Read

Review

Comment

Vote


	8. Chapter 8

V1-HIGH SCHOOL STORY

Previously:

Maybe you're right

I can't

I have student council meeting

I've got basketball practice

Who are you waiting for

You

Senna, can I ask you something

OK, go ahead

The you make me feel like a normal person

What's wrong

Senna, where are we

The spiritual realm

What are you talking about

I will explain later, just run

What is that thing

That thing is called hollow

What

Wait here

Fire dragon's roar

You can see us

Are you supposed to be invincible

Normal humans can't see us

Fire dragon slaying magic

You're a mage

Yes

Natsu now is not the time

I won't forgive anyone who attacks my friends

Now as I said earlier, I demand an explanation

Ch 8-explanation

"Look, I don't get what's going on or not what kind of monster you are but I know one thing for sure. That is, I won't forgive any one who attacks my friends." Natsu said. Unknown to him, his eyes were glowing and it turned silver.

Senna smiled after hearing what Natsu said. Natsu then charged at the hollow. He dodged the hollow's attacks and jumped. He jumped and cut the hollow in two. The hollow cried out as it disappeared.

"Now, as I said before, I demand an explanation for all this." Natsu said as he turned to face them.

"We will explain later but first, need to get out of here." Senna said.

Natsu's POV

We arrived at Senna's house and we went up to her room.

" _Natsu_."

I looked behind me to see who was calling me but I saw Ichigo talking to Rukia and Senna was sitting in front of me. 'Maybe I am hearing things. Lucy said its a side effect of seeing strange things for the first time.

Shrugging, I started, "OK, start from the beginning." I said as we were all sitted in Senna's room. By the way, they all 'entered' back into their body. Literally. I swear I will go crazy if I don't get answers.

"First of all, Ichigo, Rukia and I are shinigamis." Senna started. "What?" I asked. "Shinigamis or soul reapers are spirits whose responsibility is to send good spirits known as pluses to the afterlife known as soul society, and purify hollows and send them to soul society." Rukia continued.

 _Elsewhere_

"Light, time, space, where were you yesterday?" Asked digital. "Thanos sent this children to retrieve the infinity stones." Light said.

"Did they get it?" Asked Moon. "Only the reality stone from me." Light said. "How was that possible?" Asked Dragon.

"They were too many and we were outnumbered." Light explained. "But the time and space stones are safe, right?" Fire, the one in red asked. "Yes." Time replied.

"Igneel, the soul, mind and power stones are missing. They don't know where it is." Space spoke. "The power stone is with Excalibur. I sealed it there." The one in gold, the celestial spirit king said.

"Good. What about the soul and mind stone?" Igneel asked. "I picked up traces of their energies but it vanished." Said Soul.

"Well, since that is all, we shall speak later. And by the way digital, how are the digidestined?" Spoke Spirit.

"Taichi Yagami Kamiya is still devastated about Sora Takenouchi's relationship with Yamato Ishida." Digital said.

"I hope history does not repeat itself." Air said.

"Me too."

 _Back at Senna's house_

Natsu's POV

"So let me get this straight, you guys are shiningamis and that thing we fought is called hollow." I said trying to understand what they told me.

"Basically, yes." Senna said. "I have heard weird things before, but this makes weird an understatement." I exclaimed.

"I know. When Rukia first told me, I was confused but later I understood. So don't worry, as tune goes on, you will eventually understand." Ichigo said.

"As if." Senna commented. "And what is that suppose to mean?" U asked angrily. "Nothing, its just that within this short time I have known you, I have reached yje conclusion that you are extremely dense." Senna said.

"Why you-"

"Ok, Natsu, you're a mage right?" Rukia asked. "Yeah." I said calming down. "What guild are you in?" She asked.

"Fairy tail." I said proudly.

"Wait, how were you able to see us and let alone land a hit on the hollow?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know, it just happened." I said.

" _Natsu_."

"What?" I asked them. "What do you mean 'what'?"

"Why-"

" _Natsu_."

"Why are you calling my name?" I asked looking a three of them.

"Natsu, no one called your name."

* * *

 _Who are these people talking in 'elsewhere'? Who is Thanos and what are the infinity stones? Who has the mysterious voice calling Natsu? Find out on the chapter._

* * *

Next time - Lisanna

See you soon

Read

Vote

Comment


	9. Chapter 9

V1-HIGH SCHOOL STORY

 _Elsewhere_

"OK, who called for this meeting?" Igneel asked. "We did." Sun replied.

"What for?" Celestial asked. "Its about the matter concerning your son, Igneel." Soul replied. "My son? You mean Natsu?" Igneel asked.

"No, Lucas. Of course Natsu. Are you that-" Earth started but was interrupted.

"Yes, its about Natsu." Said Spirit who interrupted Earth. "What about him?" Igneel asked.

"Something is happening to him." Soul started. "What?" Light asked.

"The haemacrodites are calling him, but he doesn't know."Moon continued. "What?! The haemacrodites?! How do they know about him?!" Digital exclaimed.

"We don't know, which is why we called for this meeting. We need each of your opinions, especially yours Igneel as this is a delicate matter." Soul explained.

"So what do you propose we do, Igneel?" Fire asked. All eyes on Igneel.

"Soul, since he has began to tap into your power, you are to monitor him." Igneel started.

"Okay." Soul replied.

"And we shall hold more meetings because of this. Until our next meeting, which is tomorrow, this meeting is over."

Ch 9-Lisanna

Natsu's POV

" _Natsu_."

"Why are you calling my name?" I asked looking a three of them.

"Natsu, no one called your name." Rukia said.

"What are you talking about? I heard one of you calling me like three times now." I said. "Natsu, I think you are dreaming. None us called your name." Senna said.

"Well, its getting late. See you guys tomorrow." I said as got up and left.

 _Three days later_

 _At school_

Normal POV

"Good morning, Natsu." Senna greeted as she spotted him. "Hey, Sen, how are ya?" Natsu greeted.

"Sen?" Senna asked. "Yeah, its a nickname for you and its short for 'Senna'." He replied. "I am surprised you thought of that." She said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" He asked. "Nothing. Anyway, let's head to class." She said.

 _In class 4-C_

"Alright class, settle down. We have a new transfer student from New Zealand. Introduce yourself please." Nab lasaro, the math teacher said.

"Hi everyone, my name is Lisanna Strauss. Please be nice to me." She said.

"Okay, take a seat near Mr. Dragneel at the back." Nab-sensei said.

Lisanna then walked over to the designated seat. She sat down and turned to look at Natsu. "Its nice to see you again, Natsu. I missed you." She said with a smile. "Me too. Its good to see you too." Natsu said. Returning the gesture.

From a corner, Senna sat staring at the two.

 _Minutes later_

"And that is how to solve the equation. Any questions?" Nab-sensei asked.

No one asked. "Good, let's proceed. Now turn to page 145, chapter 9. Your assignment is on this chapter. Do the exercise and submit on Monday." He explained.

"This is where we will stop for today because I have staff meeting to attend." With that, he left. As soon as he left, the whole class turned to Natsu's table.

"She's pretty."

"I know."

"I think she's beautiful."

"No, gorgeous."

"Gorgeous is an understatement for her."

Random students where shouting compliments at her but she was paying attention to only Natsu.

"So, when did you come back? And why didn't you call me?" Natsu asked.

"I arrived yesterday and I'm sorry I didn't call. I wanted to surprise you." Lisanna said.

"Well, I'm glad your back." Natsu said. "Yeah, me too." She said.

"Why is she talking to someone like him?"

"They are on totally different classes."

"She's someone of high class and he is talking to her."

Random students were whispering.

Senna then came up to the two with an angry expression on her face.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you." She said. "Go ahead." He said. "Outside." She said as she walked out of the classroom.

"I'll be back." Natsu told Lisanna. He then went to meet Senna.

 _Outside the classroom_

Natsu's POV

"Senna, what is it you want to talk about?" I asked.

"First of all, who is that girl?" Senna asked still maintaining the angry expression. "Her name is Lisanna Strauss." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"I mean, who is she to you. From the way she looked at you and the way you guys were talking, it seemed like you know each other." She said. Again with the angry expression. Wait. Is it just me or is she getting angrier by the minute?

"She's my childhood friend who I haven't seen in three years." I said. I then looked around and once the coast was clear, I leaned in and said,

"She's also a member of fairy tail."

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 **In a dark dimension**

 **"Mard core, what is this I here about someone calling 'him'? Are you behind it?" An unknown figure in dark blue spoke.**

 **"Thanos, you're back. I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow." Mard core said.**

 **"Don't change the subject. Answer me." Thanos said.**

 **"Yes, I was the one." Mard core said. "And why did you do it?" Thanos asked. "I did it to get the kings attention."**

 **"And how do you know you have their attention?"**

 **"They called for a meeting three days ago." Mard core said.**

 **"Good. Now we can finally begin our plan."**

* * *

 _Who are the haemacrodites? Who is Mard core and who exactly is Thanos? What are they planning?_

 _Also, who exactly are these 'kings'? Find out as you read the kingdom of fiore._

* * *

Next time-Announcement

See you next time

Read

Comment

Vote


End file.
